


Without Wings

by KitsuneBi22



Series: Jedi and Bats [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: It's the Count's turn





	

Count Dooku of Cereno don’t have bats. His interest in the dark side has always been cause for concern for his colony, which was formed by Starlight of Alderan (one of the most force-sensitive species there is). Over time, the numbers of his colony fluctuated. During his apprenticeship with Master Yoda, the colony had about a dozen members. When he trained Qui-Gon, the colony had about thirty members. When he trained Komari Vosa, the colony had fifteen members. When he decided to leave the order only two bats were with him and these two died the moment he pledged his allegiance to Darth Sidius and was named Darth Tyranus. The dark side poisoned the bonds he had with his last familiars.


End file.
